


positive reinforcement

by fleurting



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Sexual Tension, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: “Again,” Eliot instructed as Sophie reeled back from punching the heavy bag. “You need to put your non-dominant foot forward.”“If you keep critiquing me, I'm going to punch you.”Eliot smiled. “I'd like to see you try.”
Relationships: Sophie Devereaux/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Triple Drabbles: 300-word stories





	positive reinforcement

**Author's Note:**

> for [@tripledrabbles](https://tripledrabbles.dreamwidth.org/)' prompt #54: punch.

“Again,” Eliot instructed as Sophie reeled back from punching the heavy bag. “You need to put your non-dominant foot forward.”

“If you keep critiquing me, I’m going to punch  _ you _ .” 

Eliot smiled. “I’d like to see you try.” 

Sophie rolled her eyes, corrected her position, and punched the bag again. 

Eliot nodded. “Better. See what happens when you listen?”

“Oh, shut up!” Sophie snapped. Eliot grinned. Sophie was always so put together, even when she was pretending like she wasn’t. He liked seeing her like this, a little undone, beads of sweat falling down her face, her hair sticking to her forehead. 

“You gotta use your whole body,” Eliot said as he watched Sophie try again. “We’ve been over this.” 

Eliot walked over and placed his hands on her hips. “Use your core, remember?” Sophie nodded, her eyebrows narrowing in concentration. Eliot backed up as Sophie moved to punch the bag again, but instead of her aiming her throw at the bag, she spun around and attempted to aim it at Eliot. Eliot caught her by the wrist before her punch could land and spun her around so that her back was against his chest, his arm wrapped around her neck in a chokehold. 

“Nice try, sweetheart,” he whispered into her ear. 

She gasped softly and Eliot immediately loosened his grip, scared he’d accidentally hurt her. “Soph? You okay?” 

Sophie just shuddered in response, making Eliot notice how her cheeks were flushed, how she seemed to be leaning into his hold and not away. He swallowed.

“You like that?” Eliot asked, tightening his grip, reveling in the way Sophie’s eyes fluttered closed as she nodded. “You give me one more good punch,” he whispered, his lips brushing her ear. “And there’s a lot more where that came from.”

Sophie whimpered. 


End file.
